Oh
by IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus
Summary: "Annabeth trailed off, staring at Percy. He had gotten down on one knee and was holding a box with an engagement ring inside. Annabeth's heart fluttered. 'Oh'." There are moments in life where the only thing you can say is "Oh." These are three of them. All characters belong to Rick Riordan, not me.


Why are we here, Seaweed Brain?" Eighteen years old Annabeth complained. Her blond, curly hair was tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck and her grey eyes shone with fierceness. She was standing on a dock in Camp Half Blood with her boyfriend of two years Percy Jackson. Normally she would have enjoyed being here, but right now she had way too many things to do. She opened up her sketchbook, looking over her designs for Olympus. Percy smirked. She looked over to see his sea green eyes glowing humorously. He had gotten so tall in the past years.

"Still working, Wise Girl?" he said with a grin. He flipped his messy black hair out of his eyes. Annabeth rolled her eye. "Can you be serious?" She flipped the page on her book. "No, I'm Percy." Annabeth sighed. She regretted showing him Harry Potter. "Look, Percy, I have so many things to do. Can we resume this later? I need to design Aphrodite's garden, re-design Artemis' shrine, and find some way to…" Annabeth trailed off, staring at Percy. He had gotten down on one knee and was holding a box with an engagement ring inside. Annabeth's heart fluttered.

"Oh."

* * *

Nico looked up as his sister Hazel walked into the room. It had been ten years since the Giant War, and the Greeks and Romans were getting along well. She stopped right in front of him, staring at the ground. Hazel was fidgeting, restless- she was tapping her foot and tugging on her shirt. Nico noticed Hazel was chewing on her lip. It was obvious she was nervous. Hazel took a deep breath, and looked up. Her golden eyes met Nico's dark brown ones. "Nico," she began, taking another breath, "I have something important to tell you. Frank and I…"

Nico's mind raced at those words. Could it be….? His mind went blank with panic as the pieces began to click together. His eyes widened as the potential answer dawned upon him. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" he blurted out.

Hazel stopped mid-sentence, her face turning a deep shade of red. Nico took that as a confirmation, and began pacing back and forth. "You should have waited until you were married! When I get my hands on him…" Nico pulled out his sword. "I don't care if he's a shape shifter or a son of Mars."

Hazel snapped out of her trance, and said, violently shaking her head, "No, Nico, Frank didn't…"

"Frank's not the father? Who is? Did you tell Frank yet? You should have used protection, Hazel! You might have STDS! How long have you had the baby?"

"NICO DI ANGELO, THERE IS NO BABY!" Hazel shouted at the top of her lungs. Nico froze in his tracks. Hazel walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not pregnant." She said slowly, "Frank and I are _engaged_." To back up her statement, Hazel removed her left hand from his shoulder and showed him the engagement ring, gold with a square diamond in the center. Nico turned as red as one of Apollo's sacred cows.

"Oh."

* * *

Reyna stormed around her room, her toga and purple cape billowing out behind her. Jason, her fellow Praetor, poked his head through the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Not now, Grace!" Reyna growled, tearing apart her bed.

Jason went over and sat on her rug, looking at the situation with interest. Reyna was now dismantling her bookshelf. He casually took a handful of jellybeans from the bowl on her side table and popped one into his mouth. "Redecorating?"

Reyna slammed one of the drawers on her dresser shut. "No, Airhead. I'm looking for my dagger!"

Jason sighed, and popped another jellybean into his mouth. A shiny speck under Reyna's bed caught his eyes. Reyna was currently taking apart her desk.

"Reyna, Reyna, Reyna." She ignored him.

"Reyna, Reyna, REYNA!" Jason shouted.

"WHAT?" she shouted back, whipping around to face him.

Jason held out what he had found under Reyna's bed. "I found your dagger." She stared at him for a moment. Then, as quick as lightning, went over, grabbed the dagger and pointed it at his throat. "My reward for finding your dagger is being skewered with it?" Reyna sheathed her dagger and marched towards the door. "I would have found it eventually. Hurry up. We need to attend the senate meeting." Jason stuffed the rest of the jellybeans into his mouth and followed her out. "Whatever you say, Battle Star," he muttered underneath his breath.

"Oh, and Jason?" He looked at her. "This is your reward." Reyna quickly kissed him on the cheek before running away, leaving Jason standing, dumbfounded and red, in the middle of the street.

"Oh."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it's Headintheclouds818. This has established my basic couple ships: Percabeth, Frazel, and Jayna! The nicknames in the last one aren't mine. They belong to Miss Scarlett Rose, and if you're a Jayna fan like me, you'll go check out her story "Nicknames". It's really good. Read and Review**!


End file.
